1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web firewall and method for automatically checking a web server for vulnerabilities, and more particularly, to a web firewall and method for automatically checking a web server for vulnerabilities according to a predetermined time schedule.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the development of Internet technology, vulnerabilities of application programs have become a serious problem, and despite efforts made to prevent such vulnerabilities through inspection, violation of web servers is increasing.
Particularly, since many web servers are still very vulnerable to violation due to inappropriate management, they have to be checked regularly and any weaknesses found must be eliminated to prevent future violation. However, web servers with large-scale domains or frequently changing web contents are very difficult to manage.
Therefore, to solve these problems, a method of checking for vulnerabilities and providing the latest detailed information quickly and easily is required.